Judgement Day
by Sarkney101
Summary: This is a tribute to Columbine! Two students we know very well decided it's up to them to play God and take innocent live into their own hands. M for obvious reasons and yes people do die.
1. Bang, Bang

Author's notes- Ok guys, this is my first Degrassi fic but more important, it is a remembrance of the April 20th, 1999 Columbine High School shooting. After hearing the "Friend of Mine" song, it inspired me. Even through it has been six years since the shooting, that day will haunt many of us. So here it is.

11:19 A.M.

Gavin "Spinner" Mason and Jason "Jay" Hogart stood facing the cafeteria. Their bombs had yet to go and the two were tired of waiting for the bombs to go off.

"Spinner, it's now or never man. Those bombs aren't going off." Jay said to Spinner over his cell phone

"Do it, get the bags." Spinner answered hanging up the phone and reaching into his car for a duffel bag containing 15 homemade bombs, and 5 guns. He met Jay and the two walked into the school. Once inside, they pulled out the guns and began firing. Rounds sprayed the front of the cafeteria. The terror had just begun.

AN- Ok I know it's short and the next chapter is so much longer.


	2. Only the beginning

Everyone at Degrassi thought it was going to be a normal day, but then the terror started. No one could have believed that two of their own students would ever bring such terror into their hallways.

Outside 11:19 A.M. 

Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks were outside eating lunch. It was just to chaotic inside the cafeteria. Neither of them noticed Spinner or Jay walking towards the school with two big bags each. They were to busy talking about something Craig did, well they were to busy until the bullets started flying.

Ashley suddenly fell over face down onto the ground as Jimmy attempted to run but one of the bullets managed to get him as he fell. He turned and saw Ashley laying there lifeless, blood covered the ground around her. Jimmy started silently crying until he passed out. He didn't know if he was crying for himself or for those who would not make it home from school that day.

Inside

As Spinner and Jay were firing their guns off, three male students walked by unaware of the danger. One of the boys saw the gunman and told his friends to run the other way and warned those behind them. Jay heard the boy yelling and punched Spinner to get his attention. Spinner nodded and turned round to open fire. Rounds were just flying as all three boys dropped. One of them was faking but Spinner knew better and shot him the head. As a pool of blood trickled around Spinner's he spat on the boy then wiped his blood-soaked shoe over his back.

"Piece of shit." He muttered before he saw Mr. Simpson with a shocked look on his face. Jay stood before him smiling and turned to Spinner. Snake took the moment to turn and run yelling as he ran. Jay raised his gun and aimed.

AN- cliffhanger. So guys I just want to know what you think. I know it might be hard to read and understand but this is my way of taking out some of my anger on those two boys. Spinner and Jay will get what coming to them.


	3. Tears

Jay began firing all around Mr. Simpson. Not one of those bullets hit him not yet anyway. He told two students to go forward and warn all they could. Jay was becoming angry that his bullets had not hit him yet. He chased after him firing. One of the bullets hit Snake in the back. Jay smiled and turned round and walked back he figured Mr. Simpson would be dead soon.

The two boys who were sent ahead saw Mr. Simpson laying on the ground. They ran to him as fast as they could.

"Jude, is everyone ok?" Mr. Simpson struggled to say

"We warned them Mr. S, but me and Luc are going move you to a classroom so we can get you help."

"Jude, is Emma safe?"

"I saw her earlier going to the library."

"Ms. Kwan was running to the library to warn everyone, you got a lot of people out of her Mr. S, you're gonna be a hero when we get out of here" Luc said opening the door to and empty classroom.

"If I get out."

Library 

Ms. Kwan saw Spinner and Jay hooting and yelling. She figured they were messing around and went of to tell them to stop when she saw Jude and Luc Matthews turning a cornor yelling two students had a gun. Suddenly shot were being fired again aimed out the window. Ms. Kwan realized what was happening and ran to the libraby. She burst through the doors, startling the quiet students.

"Everybody get under the desks! Do it now!" she yelled as the students obeyed not knowing what was happening. Some just stood there not knowing what was happening. The next thing they knew it sounded like a war as bullets flew everywhere. Paige screamed and grabbed Marco arm. Craig grabbed the two and pulled them under his table. Paige sobbed as she held Marco and Craig's hands, Craig just squeeze Paige's hand and looked at Marco. If he was going to die, he was glad it would be with people he loved. Everyone sat and hide in silence for a few minutes while the shooting continued outside the library, no one could see anything since the school changed to windowless walls a few months ago. Suddenly the doors flew open and firing began inside the library.

"EVERYBODY, GET UP RIGHT NOW," yelled a voice Craig, Marco, and Paige knew to well, "GET UP RIGHT NOW OR EVERYONE DIES!"

Craig had no clue what made him do it but he let go of Paige's hand, put his hands on their shoulders and told them good-bye as he crawled out and stood up.

BANG! BANG! BANG!


	4. I'll Cry For You Friend

Craig fell to the ground, his hand covering his chest as thick red blood began to cover it. A few screamed while others were unable to move from fear. Paige felt hot tears roll off her cheeks as she saw her friend fall. Craig's eyes moved over to Paige and Marco. The once bright eyes seemed gray and dead as his eyes looked over the two. He feel to the ground, knees first, then his chest splattering the ground surrounding him with blood, and finally his head rested on the ground. Paige screamed attracting the attention of Spinner.

"Hi honeybee," He said with a twisted grin, "Jay! Give me the pen and paper." Jay handed Spinner the things he asked for. Spinner made a one on the paper and put Paige and Marco's name by it.

"Your sick Spinner. I'm insulted I was ever considered your friend." Marco spat out at Spinner. Spinner reached down to his side and pulled his shotgun up and carefully aimed it at Marco.

"Fuck you, fag." BANG! Marco's body slumped to the ground. Blood trickled from his head. Paige cried harder and harder as others in the library gave in and let their tears fall.

Ellie and Alex were hiding in the back of the library, remaining quiet. Ellie was unaware of who else was shot. She had seen Craig fall lifeless and she knew Paige and Marco were sitting with him. Ellie turned her head trying to hide her hot tears from Alex. She knew Alex never cried and thought it as a sign of weakness. She stole a quick glance at her friend; long enough to see Alex was cry. Ellie put out her hand and Alex took it. The two sat there, thinking, hoping, and praying.

Emma, Manny, Toby, and JT were hiding under the largest table in the library. Manny noticed the two shooters walking towards them. She grabbed Emma's hand and turned to hide her face in Emma's shoulder. BANG! Manny felt something cold spray all over her face. She ran her hand over her face and looked at her hand. It was stained red with one of her friends blood.


	5. Who Are You

Paige looked at the body of her friend. He lay lifeless, broken, and lost. His blood trickled on her shoulder, she couldn't move him. Spinner stayed in his spot, staring at Paige. Paige cried for the boy she once loved. He wasn't the same Spinner they knew, he was the depressed and lost Spinner. Her Spinner was gone, lost into the unknown. The boy who was in front of her was empty, gone, scared, and lost. His bright eyes had been drained, his smile faded, his joyful self, shot to pieces. If Paige was going to die, she wanted to know who it was killing her, because it was not the boy she eve knew. Finally, Paige looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked trembling

"Spinner, Paige, I'm Spinner." He answered surprised by her question

"No, you're not Spinner. Spinner was filled with life. He was caring, he'd never do this."

"It's still me, Paige. I've just found who I was meant to be."

"No, you're not, your not Spinner, not my Spinner. Not the Spinner who was there for me, not the Spinner who helped his friend through a difficult time. You are someone else, someone I don't know, so if you're killing just tell me who you actually are."

Spinner stared at Paige as her words sunk in. Who was he? Who was this monster killing sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, and friends. He stood up, dropped his gun, and kicked it over by Emma's table. He looked at Paige again.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

BANG!

Paige felt a hot piercing pain shoot through her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder, feeling warm liquid cover her hand. She wanted to cry but wouldn't, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Fuck Paige, why couldn't you just shut up?" Asked Jay laughing as he looked at the blonde, hoping for tears to come

AN- Ok well I decieded to make you guys wait to find out which of the 4 under the big table died, you know it wasn't Manny. You will find out next chapter and sorry for the delay my fiancé just had our baby so I've been up all night with him. And he's also myinspiration for a new fanficthat is in the works so look for it.


	6. Still Strong

Paige felt Jay eyes piercing through her. He was waiting for the tears to flood from her eyes; it was a prize for him. Spinner still seemed to be in some shock from Paige being shot. Paige was holding back her tears as well as she could.

"Fuck, could you just cry now?" Jay asked her seriously. Paige turned to look at him. Jay stared at her, she was helpless and alone. Marco lay to side of her covered in dried blood, Craig feet way. Jay felt nothing seeing them like this. He wanted to cause everyone pain and see their pain, Paige wasn't in pain.

"I'm not going to cry Jay. I'm not giving you the pleasure." Paige boldly said. Jay was fuming, he was pissed he had to do something. He began to walk away. He walked to the back and grabbed Ellie. He walked back towards Paige, grinning wildly. He kicked a discard gun and clip away, sliding towards Manny's table. One of the students under that table saw maybe the only opportunity to stop the shooting.


	7. The Fallen Hero

There it was, the gun. JT looked over to Manny and Emma, then dragged his eyes over to the lifeless body of his friend. Toby lay there, his eyes open filled with fear. JT had moved Toby off his shoulder. His blood covered JT and Manny. JT looked back to the gun once more. He knew that he had to do it.

"Manny, Emma," he said in a whisper, "I have to try and stop this. Please whatever you do, don't move from this table," he gulped and continued, "and if I don't get out of here, please tell Liberty, I never stopped loving her." JT crawled from under the table, trying to look back into the eyes of his terrified friends. He grabbed the gun and stood up.

"Don't move Jay." JT said bravely

"What the fuck are you talking about," Jay said turning around, becoming startled once he realized JT had a gun, "Put that down JT."

"No, listen your going to let everyone out of here. Right now, Jay."

"I'm not done yet."

"Done? Yeah you are Jay, your done killing my friends."

"Nah, I'm not." Jay raised his gun and fired it. JT stumbled, putting a hand to his blood-soaked chest. His eyes widen as he raise his own gun. He got one shot off before he fell. Manny and Emma cried as the last of JT's body fell to the ground.

"Fuck, he clipped with that shot," Jay said shooting JT's dead body again and again, "anyway I was busy with you Paige."


	8. No Care Anymore

Jay turned back to Paige, still having hold of Ellie. He shook his head trying to get back on top of what was going on. The place had become a mad house and he wasn't liking it too much.

"Paige, I'm going to give you a chance to leave." Jay said smiling at Ellie. Paige stomach sank; she knew only Jay could be this twisted.

"You can walk out that door right now, but if you do I shoot Ellie. If you stay, I'm sure I can think of something fun for you to do," Jay grabbed his crotch area and winked at Paige, "so Princess Paige, what's it going to be."

Paige studied Jay for a minute; she didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath and stood up. She walked a few feet and stood in front of Craig. She looked down at him and wanted to cry. She had to cry, he was her friend and most importantly he had told her something she had longed to hear; Craig loved her. Paige shook the thought out of her mind and concentrated back on Jay.

"Jay, let Ellie go. I'm staying, I'm not scared of you anymore. You want people to be scared and fuck I've got a bullet in my fucking shoulder and I'm not scared of you. So Jay, one more fucking thing before you go all big-bad-guy, fuck you." Paige closed her eyes and braced for what was coming.

BANG!

There it was. That was it. Pain exploded all over her body. Paige's knees fell out. She gave into her tears. They began to stream down her face. She moved her eyes to Craig. She had to tell him, this was her only chance.

"I love you too." Paige whisper as she fell on top of Craig.


	9. Rage

Spinner sat in a chair by a table, the students under it trembling. He didn't want to believe what he and Jay had done. His friends were dead at his hand, it was his fault. He wanted to pull the trigger to the gun that would kill him but just couldn't. He needed someone. Jay had walked over to where Spinner sat.

"Spin, come on. We're going for a walk, you need to clear your head." Jay said to his friend, pulling him from his seat.

"Jay, do you know what we've done?" Spinner asked in a small voice

"Shot people, come on man don't go soft on me now."

"We murdered people Jay. Killed innocent lives, how are you ok with it?"

"I told you not to talk to anyone come on." Jay pulled Spinner out of the library. He set a trap so that whoever tried to leave would be blown to bits. After the two had been gone for a few mintues, Ellie stood up, Alex following her lead.

"Look at what they've done." Ellie whispered staring at the students lying all over the place. Her eyes rested on Craig and Paige. She knew Craig was planning on telling Paige he was in love with her, but she didn't know if he ever got to. She walked over to where they lay. She knelt down next to Craig. Ellie heard something that surprised her, Craig was breathing, she checked and Paige was breathing as well.

"Alex, Craig and Paige are alive." Ellie said nodding for Alex to come close. Ellie tore a piece of paper from a near by notebook and wrote on it:

_Please help. No gunmen right now, two dying need help now._

Ellie walked over the window and looked out. Police cars, swat trucks, and ambulances surround the school. Ellie threw the piece of paper out the window. The police grabbed it and read it. They nodded to her help would be in. Ellie let a smile escape from her lips. She might have just saved them. Unfortunately, Jay walked in at that moment.

"What the fuck, Nash!" Jay yelled, his eyes began raging again. He raised his gun and pointed it at Ellie. BANG! BANG! BANG! Alex screamed loudly as she rushed to Ellie. Spinner pointed his gun at Alex and shot her. She fell in a slump next to Ellie. The next thing anyone knew, gunfire erupted everywhere in the library. The police had begun to shoot threw the windows. Jay and Spinner ran to the windows and return fire. One police officer fell to the ground and Jay and Spinner laughed. Spinner turned his head only to see Paige's body. His heart tore again, he felt bad about what had happened to her. For some reason, he felt it was his fault she was dead.

"Hey, you just going to stand there or help me?" Jay asked still firing as more officers got hit. Spinner shook off Paige and returned to firing.

"Jay, we got go, come on let them cool down." Spinner said to Jay

"Yeah, your right." Jay answered taking off for the door firing back once more, hitting a certain student in the library in the leg.


	10. Free

Jay looked back into the library only to see Emma on the ground. He smiled to himself and hit Spinner in the arm to show him his work. Spinner smiled back then nodded for Jay to follow him into a classroom. It was full of students. Jay grinned madly as he followed Spinner in.

"Listen up, only some of you will make it out of this room." Spinner stated looking at the terrified students. Jay reloaded his gun and fired randomly.

"Your not one of them." Jay said laughing

Back in the library, Manny ran over to help Emma. Blood was running from her leg, Manny wanted to tell Emma it would be ok but she didn't know if it would. Just then, Jude Matthews ran into the library. Jude had become good friends with Emma over the year. He saw Emma on the ground and ran over to her. He pulled his shirt off his head and put it over her wound.

"Hey, Emma your going to be ok I promise." He said applying pressure to the wound. Emma nodded at him and put on a brave face.

"Is there anyone else in here that needs help, Manny?" Jude asked

"Yeah, over in that corner, Heather Sinclair and her friends got shot." She answered taking over applying pressure to Emma's wound. Jude stood up and took his pants off. Emma couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you aware your about to walk over to a group of girls in your boxers?" Emma asked him

Jude smiled at her, "Well at least I have a nice body." Jude ran over to the group of groups and instantly came back.

"Are they ok?" Manny asked. Jude looked at her and shook his head.

"I can't do anything for them." He answered. Jude stood over Emma and tried to look like it was going to be ok. He didn't want to tell her Snake died. Jude sat down next to Emma and Manny when a blond haired boy came through a door at the side of the library.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Emma asked him

"Look I know you hate me and all but I've got a way out of here, so if there's anyone in here that can get out now's the time." He answered and looked at Jude.

"Ok you guys go with Peter, I'll get the rest." Jude said walking away. Emma nodded and limped through the door, supporting herself on Manny and Peter. Once through the door, Emma demanded they wait for the rest. Jude soon joined her followed by 11 others. Peter lead them through the deserted halls and finally to an exit. They walked out the doors and were imedatly surround by police. They quickly escoted away from the entrance to the school. Emma cried as she was put into an ambulance, she was free. Jude smiled on at her waving as he stood him his boxers with a blanket wrapped around him. She noticed Peter off to the side hugging his mom and Manny with her parents. Emma turned her head to the side to see her mom holding Jack. She wondered briefly if Snake had gotten out, she prayed he did.


	11. Loses

Authors Notes- Here you next chapter. I'm also looking for a reviewer calling himself or herself, Me. I would love for them to e-mail for the whole input on the fic, anyone else is welcome to do so as well. Oh and one more thing my faithful reviews, Yesterday, December 25th, 2005 I, Troy Reese Anderson, married the love of my life, Allison Marie Peters. So I'll try and update a lot today because tomorrow we're going on our honeymoon. So love to all me readers and Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah or whatever you celebrate.

Captain John Davies stood in front of Degrassi looking at the school. Suddenly, bullets started to fly from the windows again.

"Get to cover!" He yelled diving behind a car firing back. The firing subsided and Captain Davies sighed. He had seen lots of different things but never in his life had he dealt with a school massacre. After interviewing some of the students that made it out, Davies concluded that at least half of those in the library had been shot. Images of seeing that boy and girl laying face down in the grass. He had received a call from the hospital that the boy would be ok, if ok was having to deal with the events of being shot. Press was crawling all over the ground trying to get information about what was going on. Davies couldn't take it anymore.

"ALPA DOG TEAM! STORM THAT BUILDING ON MY MARK!" Davies yelled. Instantly, a group of men jumped up and got into order. They entered the building and almost immediately shots were flying. Davies grabbed the radio from someone's hand.

"Alpha Dog Team, report, report." Davies said panicky

"Sir, we're under fire, we've got three down I'm hit we can't take anymore." A voice answered followed by static. Davies had just cost four more lives that day.

Inside, Jay and Spinner grinned widely. They just killed four S.W.A.T. team members.

"That was fucking awesome." Spinner said giving a high five to Jay.

"Yeah it was but come on, we've still got a room full of people." Jay walked back into the room stepping over Hazel's body. He laughed looking down at her, her eyes with wide and filled with fear. Jay shot her again, just for fun. Spinner sprayed the room with bullets taking five more students down, including Darcy Edwards. Spinner took a double look as he saw Darcy slump against a wall. He shot his girlfriend.


	12. His Fault

Spinner ran over to where Darcy was. Her breathing was shallow, and it seemed hard to breath for her. She looked at Spinner, tears were forming in her eyes, she never thought the man she loved would kill her. Spinner looked at Darcy with tears in his eyes. He had to help her, she couldn't just die at his hands.

"I-I for-forgive you." Darcy said resting her hand on Spinner

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Spinner answered tears rolling down his face. Just then the door to the room open, Spinner and Jay both pointed their guns to the door.

"Please don't shoot me." Luc Matthews said raising his hands

"Pff, yeah ok." Jay answered cocking the gun

"Spinner, I can get Darcy out of here." Luc said

"Jay, put that down. What did you say?" Spinner asked standing up

"If you let me go, I'll take Darcy to get help. She needs it Spinner, she's dying." Luc anwered Spinner. Spinner took a deep long breath.

"Ok, you have one minute, if she's not outside getting help, I'll kill you myself." Luc nodded and ran over to Darcy. He took his shirt off and put it to Darcy chest.

"You're going to be ok, Darcy." Luc said carrying her outside. Luc ran as fast as he could carrying Darcy. He carefully stepped of the S.W.A.T. members bodies and made it outside. Once there, a paramedic took Darcy from him and loaded her into an ambulance. Luc smiled at Darcy, then turned to look for Jude. He saw his brother standing by a police officer. Luc ran towards him and embraced him. Jude let tears roll down his face, his brother was safe and so was he. Only the problem was the killers were still inside.


	13. The Final Deaths

Jay shook his head at Spinner in disgust. He had to do something other then watch Spinner cry. Jay randomly started firing off his gun. Hidden towards the back of the room was Sean Cameron. Sean had come back a week ago and already he wanted to back to home. Finally Sean should up, Jay took a double look at him.

"Sean, I didn't know you were back." Jay said with a smile

"Yeah, I am Jay." Sean answered trying to be brave

"Do you want to shoot someone too because you're more then welcome you know."

"No, I don't want to shoot someone. I want you to stop."

"Ok, like that's going to happen."

"It is, I'm gonna make you." Sean punch Jay with all his might. Jay stumbled backwards, his nose dripping blood. Jay punched Sean back. Fists flew in a fury of madness. Jay tumbled to the ground and Sean grabbed his gun.

"It's over Jay." Sean said carefully aiming the gun

"No it's not." Jay said laughing. Sean turned around and the last thing he ever saw was Spinner. Sean's body fell to the ground, blood trickled from his head. Jay stood up and faced Spinner.

"It's over Jay, we're done. We need to finish what we started now." Spinner said handing him a gun.

"Are you serious? Man, the fun's just starting." Jay answered grabbing the gun.

"Yes Jay, it's over. Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Where we ruined the most lives, the library." Jay followed Spinner into the library. The two walked over to a bookcase and faced each other. Spinner nodded at Jay. The two raised the guns to their temple. BANG! BANG! Those final shots rang out through the school. It was over, no more bullets, no more pain, no more death. Jay and Spinner fell to the ground, blood surrounded the two as their breath left their bodies.

Authors Notes- Well guys these next two chapters were the hardest to write for obvious reasons but I have bad news and good news. The bad news is the next chapter is the one of the last and the one following that the last but the good news is I'm working on a sequel of how those who survived the massacre move on with their lives. So keep your eyes peeled for that one.


	14. Last Ones Out

1:43 P.M.

Still laying in the library was Craig. He had been the first to get shot in the library. His eyes slowly opened, he saw Paige lying on the ground. He feared the worst and tired to move. He realized he couldn't and crawled his way over to her. He put his hand on the small of her back.

"Paige," Craig said his voice breaking, "Paige you can't be dead. You can't be, I need you." Craig let his tears fall down his face as he gently kissed Paige's head. He sat there, crying. Slowly, Paige opened her own eyes and saw Craig.

"Craig, your ok." Paige struggled to say. Her chest was in pain as she put a hand to it.

"Oh my god, Paige. Your ok, I was scared." Craig said hugging her

"Craig, you're hurt."

"No, no I'm not. I'm not hurt Paige, I'm not hurt because your ok." Paige stared into Craig's eyes. If she was in pain, he must have been as well but he was hiding it.

As if reading her mind Craig answered her, "I was in pain, a different pain. I thought you were dead Paige. I ignore the pain I have because in front of me is something better." Paige cried as she hugged Craig. Slowly, he was taking her pain away as well. Their hug broke and the two looked at each other. Craig leaned in and kissed Paige, a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. Paige willingly kissed him back. Even with all the terror in the library earlier, the two had managed to find love.

"I love you, Paige." Craig said when the kiss broke

"I love you too, Craig." Paige said going to wipe her tears away but Craig stopped her.

"I'm the one whose suppose to wipe your tears away," Craig said wiping her tears then taking her hands in his, "Let's get out of here."

Craig lead the way to the window, both barely being able to walk. Stopping at the window Craig pushed it open. Outside the police cocked their guns, thinking it was the shooters.

"You go first, I'll be out right after you." Craig said helping Paige through the window, then letting himself out. He took one last look at the library where his life almost ended.

"It's a couple of kids! They're hurt!" Someone yelled. S.W.A.T. member ran to the building helping the two down and getting them straight into ambulances. Captain Davies watched as the two teens were rushed away, he approached a S.W.A.T. Lt.

"I want you to go back in their, if those two students got out, the shooters might be dead." Davies said. The Lt. nodded his head and told his squad to get ready. They were going in and what they were about to find surprise everyone.

Authors Notes- I lied one more chapter ok buh-bye


	15. Truth Takes Time

"Today at 11:19 A.M. two boys armed themselves with weapons and walked into Degrassi Community School," Mayor Logan Timbers stated, "They opened fire in the halls, classrooms, and library of Degrassi. 20 students, 1 teacher, and 4 S.W.A.T. team members lost their lives in this tragic event. Even more, 31 people were injured during the event. 5 are in critical condition at Mercy General Hospital. We have here the names of those who lost their lives. Before I read the names of those lost I want to say a few words. Today twenty-five innocent people lost their lives in an act that never should of happened. Two angry teenage boys took on a responsibility they believed they should have, they wanted to play God. That is twenty-five lives we will never see turn out. A teacher who dedicated his life to this school, save hundreds of lives by running through the halls yelling for students to get out. Four officers stormed the school trying to save lives and lost their own in the middle. Finally, three students attempted to stand up to these shooters. All three lost their lives at the hands of these teenagers. In the end, never let us forget those who gave their lives to save others. The two shooters who started this massacre where found dead in the library, the site of the most deaths. No official cause of death has been ruled, the autopsy will reveal more. "

Joey Jeremiah stood listening to the words of the mayor beside Caitlin Ryan and the many other parents of students. Joey had heard nothing from Craig and feared the worst. He took Caitlin hand in his own and looked at her.

"I'm scared Caitlin. I've not heard from him." Joey said, his voice beginning to break.

"He's going to be ok Joey." Caitlin said trying to comfort him.

"Please take a moment of silence to remember the lives of those who will not be coming home from work or school today," Mayor Timbers said, "Captain Davies will now announce the lives of those lost. The names will be announce by students, then the officers and teacher and finally the shooters names."

"Thank you Mr. Mayor. Again these names are announced students first, then the officer, the teacher and the shooters last." Captain Davies said

"Ashley Kerwin, Nicholas Jolts, Seth Leek, Tyler Gamble, Marco Del Rossi, Toby Isaacs, James Yorke, Eleanor Nash, Alexis Nunez, Hazel Aden, Jeffery Raimes, Alexander Vast, Lisa Mitchell, Anne-Marie Leafs, Heather Sinclair, Jessica Waters, Tiffany Banks, Karen Nichols, Nicole Walker, and Sean Cameron. Those were the students who lost their lives," Captain Davies looked out to the crowd and saw many parents crying, he cleared his throat and continued, "Next will be the officers who died and who they are survived by, after the teacher who died and who he is survived by. First, Lt. John Matthews he is survived by his wife Carol and his two sons, Jude and Luc. Next, Officer Jim David he is survived by his wife Nicole and their son and daughter, Greg and Lucy. After him is Officer Nathan Bristow, he is survived by his wife Jane and their three daughter, Danielle, Krista, and Bailey and their son, Nathan Jr. Finally, is Officer Kevin Winters. His wife and their unborn child survive him. The teacher who lost his live today is Mr. Archie "Snake" Simpson, he is survived by his wife Christina, his step-daughter Emma and their son Jack."

Joey let tears escape his face when he heard Snake's name. His best friend had passed away and what could he do about it. He pulled Caitlin into a hug and kept hold of her.

"Finally, we will make aware to the public the names of the two teenage boys who took up arms and shot up their schools," Captain Davies said, not evening letting a drop of sympathy get caught in his voice for those boys, "The shooters were two seventeen year old boys. Jason Hogart and Gavin Mason are the two responsible for today loses. Please allow time for examiners to remove the bodies from the scene. The entire school has been declared a crime scene after police found bombs placed through out the school. We ask you for cooperation, as we will need time to examine the whole school. If your child was one of the victims, we ask you to please come to the tent set up to the left for contact information. I am sorry to all who have lost a loved one. Are there any questions?"

Millions of question began being yelled out. Davies heard a select few then remembered those who were injured.

"The students who are in critical condition are at Mercy General Hospital, the other who were injured are at St. Lucy begin treated, most will be released today although we do need the parents of these students called out to please come with these officers right now. So would the families of these students please come forth? Craig Manning, Paige Michalchuk, Jimmy Brooks, and Darcy Edwards. The fifth student in critical condition has already been reunited with her family. Thank you for your support, when we know more you will too." Davies stepped down and over to the side. Joey rushed forward to the officers.

"Whose father are you?" One of the officers asked him

"Craig Manning." Joey answered

"Is this his mother?" The officer asked nodding to Caitlin

"Soon to be step-mother, please can we just go see him?"

The police drove the families to the hospital and told them were to go to talk to doctor. Joey soon found Craig doctor.

"I'm Joey Jeremiah, are you the doctor that treated Craig Manning." He asked

"Yes, but I'm not talking to any reporters about my patient." The doctor said sternly

"I'm not a reporter, he's my son."

"Oh well, then I'm sorry for my behavior."

"How is he?"

"He's in surgery at the moment but he should pull through. He lost a lot of blood but he got here just in time."

"Can I see him?"

"I'll take you to view the surgery." Joey and Caitlin followed the doctor to the room. As they were going into the room Joey saw Spike.

"Spike!" Joey said running over and hugging her, Caitlin following him

"Oh Joey, I'm glad to see you. Is Craig ok?" She asked him

"He's in surgery. How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if Snake would call me."

"He's not going to Spike, he died."

"Oh god no, no."

"I'm sorry."

"Go, Joey, go see Craig. I have to tell Emma." Spike walked away as Joey stepped back into the viewing room of the OR. Again, he took Caitlin's hand.

"The shooting may be done, but this is far from over Caitlin. There never going to be ok." Joey said crying

"I know, but we have to do all we can to help them. Only time can help us." She answered him.

Thought the night many cried as the events sunk in. 25 were dead at the hands of two teens and what was to come, no one could tell. No one wanted to believe this happened that is was all a dream. The only words anyone could say to those who lost someone was truth takes time.


End file.
